


An Unwanted Goodbye

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	An Unwanted Goodbye

Lately, I've been feeling like I'm saying goodbye to everything and everyone. Maybe I'm just realizing nothing is ever guaranteed but I feel like I'm going to die. And this whole time I've felt fear of what happens to the people in my life rather than what happens next. I made peace with the idea of dying a long time ago, I have never expected to live a long life, I don't know why I just never have. And it feels like there are so many signs telling me just hold on a bit longer. I honestly don't want to die, I used to, but there are so many amazing people in my life I'd leave and I am not ready to say goodbye. This is dramatic but it feels true in my heart and everything just makes so much sense. I don't plan on letting anything kill me, I'm not going down without a fight. But I don't think this is something I'm going to be able to fight, I think it's going to be something that could've been preventable but no one knew what to look for. Maybe saying this will deflect that, I hope it does. I just don't want to leave. I'm not ready to.


End file.
